three first times annabeth tells percy shes prego
by Carpe-D-Em
Summary: Three occasions where Annabeth tells Percy shes pregnant. All for the first time.


1.  
There's nothing more a girl can ask for than her perfect boyfriend proposing to her on there 7th year anniversary dinner, followed by their perfect wedding, followed by a perfect reception with there closest friends in attendance, followed by the perfect honeymoon, then finally the feeling of flopping down on your own bed in your own brand new apartment.

I stared into Percy's sea green eyes trying to find out what he was thinking; he broke off my concentration when he told me the words that meant the world to me. They meant more to me than I was willing to let my new husband know. We don't keep secrets from each other but there is a secret joy I have when he tells me he loves me.

"You know I love you more than anything in the world. I can be with you forever and still love you. The feeling I get when I realize I wake up next to the most beautiful lady in the world that I love is irreplaceable, unforgettable, and purely amazing. I love you, and there is no one else that can replace you, you are my one and only wise girl." I gave him a big smile and wrapped my arms around his neck while he placed his on the small of my back pulling me closer.

I was a little surprised he said all that and I wanted to say some cliché' and mushy love crap back to him but I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite I was a daughter of Athena for Hades sake. "I think that's the reason we got married seaweed brain." I said simply giggling.

He chuckled softly and gave me a gentle slow kiss on the lips and I was willing to stay like this forever, "Forever and ever." He whispered against my lips like he was reading my mind.

"Forever and always," I whispered back.

We fell asleep just like that exhausted from the long flight from Paris back to our small apartment in New York. I couldn't have dreamed of anything better in the last month, and the best thing was that it was mostly monster free.

When we woke up the next morning I was tied in the blankets. I reached over to find Percy but only found empty bed sheets. I looked up and around but still found nothing of him. I got up and walked to the kitchen only wearing one of his extra long sweatshirts that went down right above my knees. He was stirring something in a pan only wearing pajama pants. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist resting my forehead on his back.

"Hello, beautiful." I would've smiled at that but I wasn't feeling too good at the moment.

"Hello, seaweed brain." I couldn't help using his old nickname. He giggled at that.

"Jeeze, wise girl, I propose to you, we get married, we have the most _amazing_ honeymoon," He turned around pulling me with him, leaning against the counter and bending down to my neck. I tilted my head giving him permission, "and I mean it was _really_ amazing," we both chuckled from the memories; I was a little embarrassed though I wouldn't admit it, "and yet you keep calling me seaweed brain, even after my mad skills in that hotel room?"

I laughed aloud and he barely chuckled with me, "Cocky much? And you know you love your name, you just wanted an excuse to bring up that night. This yes, was _very_ amazing." I smiled at him and kissed him. He put force to it and I returned it. He started to run his hand from the back of my thigh up under my sweatshirt and to the small of my back. He pulled back for a second answering me.

"Very much so, and I do like the name I just wanted to get lucky." He said smiling and continuing kissing me.

"Well today is your lucky day." I said with a mischievous grin, but when I said that I smelt something burning. I turned to see what he was cooking and saw that it was burnt black to a crisp. I pulled away from him a little to fast and got a nauseous feeling in my stomach. Instead of turning the oven off I ran to the bathroom

"Annabeth?" Percy called worried. When he heard me throw up he rushed into the bathroom holding my hair up. "Are you ok?"

"Go fix what's on the stove." I didn't want our new apartment burning down.

"I already did. Don't worry about that. What's wrong with you?" He was really worried now. I threw up once more and waited a couple minutes to answer so I knew I wouldn't throw up again.

"It's nothing. I just need to lie down." He helped me all the way to bed and covered me up giving me a glass of water.

"You are staying here. Don't even think of getting up." I knew it was nothing and that it would just pass so I didn't make any promises.

"Percy really it was nothing I feel fine already." He gave me a dubious look so just to please him I stayed in bed with nothing better to do.

_NEXT DAY__  
_  
When I woke up all was fine. Percy was leaning on his elbow watching me. "What are you doing?" I asked feeling a little self conscious from his stares.

"Nothing, just admiring my beautiful wife; who I love very much." He said it like it was something he does everyday. "How are you today?" He leaned over to me feeling my forehead with the back of his hand and then giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good. I don't feel sick." But once when I said it I ran to the bathroom repeating yesterday.

"Yeah, you're definitely not better." He led me back to bed.

"Ugh. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm starting to think I'm really a daughter of Aphrodite since I fell in love with you and I don know what's wrong with me-"

"That would be _so_ much easier." Percy said. Aphrodite actually liked him since we are apparently an epic love story. Although, I don't get what's so epic about falling in love with your best friend? Everyone knew it was going to happen some day. But I ignored his comment and continued talking.

"I have cramps but I got my period yesterday so that should be normal." I thought about what I just said and I realized I didn't get my period. I went wide eyed and Percy just watched me not knowing what was going on like usual.

"Annabeth I cant read your mind I need you to tell me out loud."

"Umm…nothing, I'm fine. I need to go somewhere real quick." I got up and got ready and rushed out the door before he could stop or follow me. I went to the closest drug store and ran straight to the pregnancy tests. I wasn't stupid I was a daughter of Athena. I knew getting nauseous and missing your period are signs of pregnancy. I bought at least 20 tests and when I was walking out I swore I saw the clerk give me a crazy look.

When I got home Percy was no where in sight. I quickly ran to the bathroom as quietly as I could. I did all of the tests and then waited the longest three minutes of my life.

While I was brushing my teeth I couldn't stop thinking. I knew I wanted kids someday I just didn't realize it would happen so soon. We didn't even talk about having kids yet. Well we did once but we were 18 and we were talking about what we wanted in the future not in the present. We still have a couple years of fun. We were only 23 years old. I didn't even know what Percy thought of this whole thing. I was to worried to admit it to myself right now.

I checked the time and three minutes had passed. I looked at every single test and every one had a clear plus sign on it. All I could think was _holy shit_!

The last time I remember we had sex was our honeymoon. Who gets pregnant on there honeymoon anyways!

I sunk to the floor holding my hands over my face pulling my knees up and quietly wept.

"Annabeth are you in there? Open the door please?" I threw my head up in alarm. He couldn't see all this mess. I quickly threw everything either in the garbage or under the sink where he wouldn't look.

"Yeah come in." I unlocked the door for him. He rushed in and found me on the ground; I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees staring at the cabinet in front of me.

"What's wrong with you?" He came in and sat beside me wrapping his arms around my waist. I could tell he was really worried because he had the same face expression he had on the top of that hotel during the war with the titans. I rested my head on his shoulder and he pulled me closer.

"Don't worry Percy. I love you." I whispered. How could I tell him there was a 99.9% chance I was pregnant. Just then it all hit me, I was carrying Percy Jackson's baby in my stomach right now. I was married to him and we had a brand new apartment with an extra room that we had no idea what to do with. "Percy I know it's really soon but what would you think of having kids?" I looked into his eyes.

His eyes scrunched up in confusion. He moved his hand from my waist over to the flat of my stomach staring at it until I moved one of my hands to his cheek and gave him a light but long kiss on the lips. He looked into my eyes and finally answered me. "Um, uh well um uh,-

"Percy if you say um or uh again I'm leaving." I interrupted him. He ignored my comment though and continued.

"Well you know we wanted them. We have an extra room for it. But, don't you think it's a little soon for that, we just got back from our honeymoon?"

I sat there and thought, leaning against his side. At least he liked the idea of having kids. He'd just have to suck up the fact that he decided to get me knocked up on our honeymoon. (Damn seaweed brain.) He kissed me on the top of my hair.

"Percy, I'm pregnant." I quickly spat out fast and quiet. I pulled away to see his expression. He sat there not moving staring at me for at least 5 minutes straight. I couldn't stand it anymore so I got up and walked away with him staring after me.

When I was walking away I suddenly felt something knock me down from my knees and start to carry me like a groom carries there new bride. He was carrying me to the bed smiling the whole way there. As gently as he could he set me laying on the bed and hopped on top of me holding his weight with one arm. He kneaded his other hand through my hair still smiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"If you don't believe me go look under the bathroom sink." I said raising my eyebrows at him and laughing.

"Well than Annabeth _Jackson_, we are having this baby...together." He whispered. He kissed me gently on the lips but I put more force into it until we broke apart laughing with joy.

2.

I have never done anything so hard in my life. There where times in my life that I would wish I was a daughter of Aphrodite and right now was one of those times. Even though Percy and I have been married for 2 years now, I was still not good with all that lovey-dovey crap.

We were sitting in the library. I was studying some of my architecture stuff and Percy was trying to read a comic book but I knew he was just looking at the pictures.

I couldn't concentrate though. I kept looking from my papers to his face. I've never been so nervous. I could tell Percy anything but when it came to telling him I was pregnant I was a complete chicken.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" He whispered, looking up from the comic book.

"Nothing; why?" How did he know something was wrong.

"Well you've been shaking your hands and looking up at me every chance you got. So what's up?" He knew me to well.

"Nothing, everything is fine." I said a little too quickly.

He squinted his eyes at me trying to find out if I was telling the truth. I really loved how we knew each other from inside out and could tell everything about each other like we had an unspoken connection, but right now I absolutely _hated_ it.

I couldn't stand him staring at me anymore so I spat out, "I'm pregnant Percy!" I looked down my hair falling over my face.

After about a minute he shouted out, "Oh my gods Annabeth your pregnant!" Everyone in the library glared at him or shushed him; including me. "Oh yeah sorry I forgot." He whispered.

He leaned across the table kissed me on the lips and giggled, "I love you so much Annabeth."

I guess I didn't have to worry at all.

3.

We were walking on the beach watching the sunset with our pants rolled up and our hands together. We haven't been here in over a year so I surprised Percy with a weekend trip here. Plus I knew it was a way to tell him the little surprise I had for him in my stomach.

This beach was nice because it had cabins you can stay in and it was right on the beach and no one knew about it so we were usually always the only people here. I was almost exactly like Montauk but it was closer to our apartment.

He suddenly stopped and pulled me into his arms burying his face in the crook of my neck. He kissed me on my neck and the way he did it sent a shiver down my spine like it almost always does. And the way he holds me just makes me want to stay in the circle of protection that was made for only me in his arms. I rested my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you." I didn't know what he was talking about since I was trying to find the right moment to tell him the other surprise in store for him. "This was a perfect surprise. I didn't realize how much I missed it here. I still remember everything about the first time we were here, just like it was yesterday." He said kissing me on my jaw.

I smiled at the renewed memories of our first trip here. "That was a pretty amazing time. I wish we could go back and relive it." I kissed him on the mouth.

The first night we were here was the night me and Percy lost our virginity together. It was the most amazing and perfect night ever. I couldn't of wished for anything better for my first time with Percy, nor would I of wanted it with anyone else and I never want to do it with anyone else besides Percy because when you love someone so much you only want that one person forever and always.

"That night made me realize I could never love another woman as much as I love you. I already did love you but sharing that experience with you made me feel more for you which I didn't realize was even possible." Every time he says something sweet like that I can never look him straight in the face. So I just kissed him with all I had.

"I love you doesn't explain how much I feel for you." I simply said back. Now I had no idea how I was going to tell him the other surprise. Plus I was distracted by his lips on my neck.

I decided to just shout it out. I mean that's how surprises work right? I still felt his lips on my neck when I said, "Percy I'm pregnant!" that's when I didn't feel his lips against my neck anymore.

He stood there staring into my eyes. I was searching his face to find out what he was thinking, all I could find was confusion so I just stood there waiting for him to unfreeze.

He let go of me but quickly grabbed my hand and led me to the cabin we were staying in for the weekend. I was scared about what he was thinking.

I have never been more confused in my life. When we got through the door he picked me up and sat me on the kitchen counter. He stepped in between my legs placing his hands on my thighs and kissed me like he never has before. I kneaded my hands through his hair and grabbed onto his hair. He pulled back for breathe and started to rub my inner thighs sending more shivers through my body. We looked deeply into each others eyes. I probably looked like I was on the verge of tears.

"Annabeth Jackson, this is where we first said our 'I love you's' to each other, this is where we had sex together for the first time, this is the very beach we got married, and this is the beach where you told me you were pregnant, And I couldn't be any more happier. You being pregnant just make's me...speechless, in a good way of course." He stopped to take a couple of breathes, and searched my face for something I don't know. "I know this might sound crazy but I think we should buy this place. It must have some specialty to it for us if it has given all of this to us already. So what do you say Annabeth, can we buy this place so it's only for us. We could still live in our apartment but this will be ours too."

I sat there speechless staring into his eyes. I knew it made the most sense to do it, and it would be great if it was ours, but I just couldn't speak at the moment. I had no idea why but I was just frozen. I felt Percy rub his thumb across my cheek and I realized I was crying.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and just held onto him as tight as I could. I closed my eyes and just rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back waiting for an answer.

"Yes" I barely whispered out.

Percy pulled back and was smiling which made me smile. "I love you Annabeth and the baby." He kissed me and then rested his hands over my stomach.

This is definitely better than are first time here. I thought.


End file.
